


Момент, когда все пошло не так

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Out of Character, было написано задолго до 9 фильма, тлен
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Начиналось как заявка с однострочников, но все пошло как-то не так.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Момент, когда все пошло не так

Она красива и искренна — Кайло не может не признавать это. Импульсивна и решительна в своих действиях, это проявляется во всем — в походке, в речи, даже в том, как она пилотирует корабли — но в то же время она взвешивает каждое свое решение.

То есть на случайный импульс это никак не спишешь.

Душный осенний вечер на очередной безымянной планете, короткая передышка перед неделями в замкнутом пространстве корабля. Кайло садится в кресло, и, заслышав шаги, позорно пытается притвориться, что спит. Он отворачивается, чтобы войдя она увидела половину лица, ту, что со шрамом — своеобразный стоп-сигнал.

Но это так не работает.

Хотя Кайло приходилось _скрываться_ под именем Бена Соло, себя он называл по-старому. Просто не мог стать прежним человеком. Хотел ли он помочь исправить им содеянное? Да, и он помогал. Жалел ли? И да, и нет, он до сих пор не мог найти однозначного ответа на этот вопрос. Но Люк, человек, которого он считал сосредоточием косности и замшелых взглядов, заметил как-то, что лишь время расставит все точки над «i». И это не обязательно произойдет при его, Кайло, жизни. Но пока время не спешило, и Кайло пытался отыскать для себя ответы, что было верным, а что нет, каждый день.

Ее рука нежно касается щеки со шрамом. Кожа на шраме грубая и ничего не ощущает, и Кайло чувствует тепло ее руки теми местами, где кожа нетронута. Забавно, как это похоже на его собственные кастрированные ощущения в отношении ее.

— Устал? — спрашивает Рей, усаживаясь на его колени.

— Да, — отвечает Кайло, не открывая глаз. Ты можешь спрятаться в Силе, но глаза не солгут. Он никогда не ненавидел девушку, даже тогда, когда, казалось, было за что. Он сочувствовал ей, симпатизировал. Но как странно повернулась жизнь, будто в какой-то момент на незримой дороге он свернул не туда.

— Тихо, — шепчет Рей ему на ухо, легонько ерзая, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. — Просто расслабься.

Она шуршит его одеждой, и Кайло хочется убрать ее руки от себя. И это заставляет его чувствовать себя предателем.

Когда Рей движется на нем, и тело наполняется приятной, ищущей разрядки истомой, Кайло чувствует себя будто он раздвоился, растроился, рассыпался отражениями. В одной вселенной он ждал этого момента и наслаждался им, в другой — это никогда не происходило, а он сам попал куда-то между и так и мечется, не зная, какой путь выбрать. Он закрывает лицо тыльной стороной руки, но Рей упрямо отводит ее в сторону — _Сила, ну зачем ей видеть его лицо_?!

Она со сдавленным стоном прижимается к нему, и Кайло содрогается вместе с ней, прижимая девушку к себе. Рей устало распластывается на нем, уткнувшись носом в ямку между шеей и плечом, неосознанно выводя пальцем узоры на его голой груди.

Ее нежные прикосновения обжигают, как кислота, а от ее доброты воротит. И Кайло вспоминает, но никак не может найти момент, когда же все пошло не так.


End file.
